The invention relates to amusement apparatus and, more particularly, to various rides or attractions including without limitation swings, Ferris wheels, base jumping (i.e., bungee jumping), bungee trampoline (with or without the trampoline) and so on.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pair of rocking booms mounted at the ledge of a drop off to suspend an amusement ride out over the empty space past the drop off.
It is a further object of the invention that such an amusement ride comprises for example and without limitation a swinging (passenger) carrier suspended from a swing axis extending between the distal ends of the rocking booms.
It is an alternative object of the invention to provide the above rocking booms with an angular degree of backwards tilting away from the ledge to pick-up passengers for the amusement ride at ‘ground’ level.
It is an additional object of the invention to configure the rocking booms (relative to spokes suspending the swinging carrier) such that the rocking booms can lift the swinging carrier over a safety barrier at the ledge of the drop off, and thereafter suspend the swinging carrier out into empty space past the drop off.
It is still another object of the invention to swing the swinging carrier. (when suspended out past the drop off) in full 360° rotations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the swinging carrier with one or more passenger seats which can adapted for passengers ranging between children to large adults:—for example that is, between extremes of a thirty-six inch tall, thirty-five pound child (˜1 m, 16 kg), and, an immense adult, perhaps exceeding four hundred and fifty pounds (˜200 kg).
It is a corresponding object of the invention to achieve the foregoing with an array of different-sized inserts (e.g., booster seats).
It is yet another object of the invention that the rocking booms can tilt all the way backward to land on the ‘ground,’ or very close to the ‘ground,’ in order to bring the booms in closer to the ‘ground’ for maintenance and/or protection from extreme weather like high winds.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.